Beloved Smother
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ash realizes that Mother's Day is today and he hasn't gotten anything for his mother. While he rushes around the city that the group decided to stop in for this holiday, Ash encounters Trip who doesn't plan on celebrating the holiday. Kodakshipping


**Beloved Smother **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Best Wishes. **

**Summary: Ash realizes that Mother's Day is today and he hasn't gotten anything for his mother. While he rushes around the city that the group decided to stop in for this special holiday, Ash encounters Trip who doesn't plan on celebrating the holiday…and he has a good reason too. **

**Pairing: Ash/Trip**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship**

**Warning: Hinted shonen ai and child abuse **

**Hadn't written anything in a while so I wonder how this will work out. This is for Mother's Day. By the way, I'm going to tell you this right now. I'm basing Ash's age for the five regions he's went to: Kanto, Orange Island, Hoenn and Sinnoh so the ages in this story are…**

**Ash: 15**

**Iris: 13-16 **

**Cilan: 17-18**

**Trip: 10**

**Finally, I'm trying to keep the romance in this story to a bare minimum. I think a budding friendship is better than realizing feelings quickly, don't you think?**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was not someone that remembered dates well. Unless the occasion had to do with a Pokémon battles or the date when the Unova League would be, he wasn't going to remember. Today wasn't any exception.<p>

Today was Mother's Day, a day where mothers are thanked for everything they had done. Now Ash loved his mother Delia Ketchum so dear. Ever since she raised him from the toddler up. He couldn't remember what his father looked like back then, but all that mattered was his mother's loving arms that he ran into whenever the kids in Pallet Town bullied him. When he left Pallet Town at the age of ten, he told his mom not to worry. He told her that he would make his mother proud.

Despite traveling five regions, which included Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, he has yet to win a Pokémon League. At that point though, Ash didn't care about winning. He just wanted to see the world and come back home telling the stories of his adventures. She would be happy for him either way.

The past years, he always remembered when it was Mother's Day because Brock managed to remind him every year. This year, he told himself he wouldn't forget so when Cilan reminded him, he panicked. Iris called him a kid for forgetting a holiday like this. The obvious result was Ash rushing around the nearby city that they decided to rest for the day and search for a present for his mother. Cilan suggested that it would be normal if he just called her up instead of threatening over it, but Ash promised himself this year he would get her something. Something that would not make her so sad that he was gone on another journey for a year at least.

His buddy Pikachu was helping him pick out an object for his mother. Pikachu adored Ash's mother to no end and was disappointed in his trainer for forgetting Mother's Day. He had a vague idea what his mother wanted this year but the yellow mouse would agree with Cilan about just calling her. Why was his trainer so difficult?

The group past a female's tailor store and Iris instantly wanted to go in but Ash insisted.

"Come on Iris! We need to find a present for my mom!"

The dragon master frowned. "Just follow Cilan's advice and call her instead of going for a gift that you have no idea what you're going to get. You're such a kid."

"But-"

Cilan didn't want to choose sides. He was stuck shopping regardless. They both gave him that look hoping that he would decide what they should do.

"Ash…I really think that you should just call your mother. She'll be happy just to know you're okay." Cilan repeated.

Ash sighed in defeat. When it came down to it, he would have to rely only on Pikachu. "Fine…let's go find something for mom Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Ah, Ash wait!"

Ash turned the other direction of where they were walking and rushed off before they could say anything. They would meet up at the Pokémon Center when night fell anyway so it didn't matter where he ran.

The Pokémon trainer glanced up at some other stores. If they were at Nimbasa City, it wouldn't be a problem finding a present for his mother and then asking people to send it to her back and home. This town while it was big did not have anything that caught his eye. Even if he did find something though, he would still need to pay for it, but he would worry about that later.

As he continued walking, Ash wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into someone. Ash lost his balance and ended up falling over while the other person was knocked out of his trance.

"Pika pi!"

"Ah…sorry!" Ash quickly apologized as he struggled to get back up.

"You should watch you're going."

Both recognized the voice but only Pikachu frowned in disapproval. Ash's new rival Trip just happened to be the one he crashed into. Those gray eyes looked down on Ash, as he did not even bother to help his rival up. Ash didn't need help though and got back up himself.

"Do everyone from Kanto not watch where they're going?" He asked out loud trying to provoke the teen.

Ash knew better not to get rile up over this comment. From all the rivals he had who said worse things about him, this was nothing. Plus, it wasn't worth having someone younger than him provoke him into a screaming fit every time he questioned his home region.

"Maybe…" He chuckled nervously. His rival continued to scowl at him. "Oh, Trip! Do you know where there's a cheap store around here for Mother's Day."

"Why would you think I would know of a good store?"

"Uh…"

"Honestly, you people from Kanto are weird."

Despite what he said though he pointed in the direction of a pink store that could be seen from where the two were standing. Because it was pink and had an Alomomola as its icon, it would be safe to assume that would be a good store to shop at.

Trip would think that Ash would leave him alone after pointing him in the right direction but to his dismay, the older trainer kept staring at him. How he hated those puppy dog eyes…

"What is it now?"

"Aren't you heading in the same direction?"

"No. Why?"

The Kanto trainer eyed him suspiciously before going back to their original big eyes. "It's mothers day. Are you going to the same store?"

"_Where is this guy getting at…_No."

Bad answer. Almost instantly Ash grabbed the new trainer by the arm and dragged him across the city.

_What the hell? _

Trip struggled to break free from the boy's grip but Ash has proven that he was stronger than he appeared to be.

"You're not planning on getting something for your mom…" Ash began as they finally stopped. They were a few feet from the store now.

"…I have my reasons."

He yanked his arm away from Ash's iron grip before turning to leave again. He stopped though when he saw some people glancing at him. They had cameras in his arms and looked like they were going to approach him.

"!"

"Trip?"

The amateur photographer told himself that he wouldn't go inside that cursed store but the situation changed now as he pushed Ash in the direction of the store just when the people started to call out to him by simply shouting "Hey kid!"

The store was pinker than the outside was. Ash knew he as going to find a present for his mom here. Examining Trip though, he noticed that the younger male was paler than usual.

"What has gotten into you Trip?" He asked as the two ended up walking deeper into the store. "You say you're not going to get anything for your mom and now you want to now?"

"Just pick out what you want and shut up."

"? What, you're paying…"

"If you'll drop the subject."

"…"

Ash didn't plan on listening to Trip though. He would get what he needed and then persist afterward.

Glancing through the store, Ash really didn't know what to get for his mom. This store was different from the other stores. In the past, he would ask his female traveling companions on what to get and even that was a hassle.

"Pika pi…"

Ash chucked nervously at his Pokémon's response. Why did he also have to be against him on this?

"Do you even know what you're picking out?"

"Uh…I do…it's just-"

"Hopeless…"

Ash glared at him but chose not to pursue an argument with him. If he lost his temper against a beginner, that would be considered pathetic.

"Do you have any idea what your mother likes?"

"Uh…she likes plushies of cute Pokémon…"

"You're in the wrong section."

Ash felt an arrow jab him in the back as Trip walked toward that section. Pikachu wondered how much his trainer could take as he ended up following the younger trainer deeper into the store. Ash and his Pokémon were amazed at how big the toy section was. Most of the toys were from Pokémon of this region but since every Mother's Day, Ash ended up buying one toy per region, this was nothing new.

"Pika, Pikachu!" The yellow Pokémon exclaimed as it pointed to a plushie of the pink Pokémon known as Audino. This Pokémon looked different because it wore a scarf around it, and because it was different from the other Audino toys that did not have a scarf wrapped around it, the price was slightly higher.

"Mom would really like that!" Ash told his Pikachu as he snatched the last one off his shelf.

"How much is it?" Trip asked wondering if he would have to empty his pockets for something like this. In fact, he really didn't understand why he would help Ash besides for the teen to shut up. He seriously doubted that Ash could do something as simple as that though.

"Does it really matter?" Ash replied with that annoying grin that ticked him off.

"I think I would like to have enough money to pay for my supplies."

"Oh, that won't be a problem."

Trip continued to grumble some curse words and about Ash being a hillbilly before Ash dragged him to the counter to pay for it. He gave the older trainer the money before trying to leave Ash's side again.

"Thank you, come again~" The female clerk said as Ash thanked her. Pikachu noted that Trip didn't walk off on them. He was staring at something that was in the crane game in front of the store.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he tried to see what Trip was looking at. In the crane game, there were a lot of plushies that weren't on the shelf but if you looked closely, there was a toy of the Vanillite Pokémon. The Kanto trainer recalled that Trip had the real thing and he obviously had some sort of attachment to it. Searching his pockets for any spare change that he was planning to use if Trip didn't give him the money for the plushie, he inserted the change into the game.

"!"

"I'll get you the Vanillite one as a thanks."

"I don't want it." He said rather to quickly as he turned away.

Ash just chuckled while Pikachu gave an evil grin as Ash went to win the toy. While these games were rigged, Gary had showed him many ways how to beat the crane at its own game. The dirty blonde trainer gave quick glimpses every now and then before eventually turning to watch Ash play with anticipation that he would win. He couldn't believe that his childish tendencies were getting to him now.

It took one attempt to win the toy from the crane despite the Vanillite plushie being at the bottom of the crane. The minute the toy was in the crane's grip and fell into the box, Ash gave his Pokémon a high five.

"I did it Pikachu!"

"Pi-Pika-chu!"

Ash continued to grin in triumph as he claimed his prize and gave it to Trip. "Here, and thanks for the money."

Trip didn't realize that he instantly accepted the gift. He had the real thing but the toy was just as adorable as the real Vanillite. Ash continued to smirk but his expression seems to change to something that was different from the prideful feeling he had right now. Trip noticed that Ash was staring at his expression and instantly frowned.

"I didn't ask for this but if you want me to have it, I guess I'll have to accept it." Was his answer that Ash accepted.

Even his aloof answer didn't stop Ash from smiling like an idiot the entire time. It was getting late at this point of time. Trip planned on leaving to head to the next city but Ash insisted that he stay at the Pokémon Center instead of wandering around at night.

"You don't need to follow me now." Trip tried to get his tone of voice back to his normal distant one, but was failing miserably. When you had a toy of the cutest Pokémon in Unova, it was hard to keep a steady tone.

"Ah come on Trip, you can drop being so serious. You know what you want to do is cuddle that thing right now."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"I wonder about that one."

He didn't show it, but Trip was happy with how this conversation was going. It's been a while since he hasn't been on edge. He always felt like there were eyes on him for different reasons entirely. The gray-eyed trainer thought he wasn't allowed to act like a child, yet here Ash was proving him wrong…and he felt like succumbing to the desire of actually listening to the elder trainer.

Some bystander always ruins a good moment that he wants to punch in the face.

"Hey kid, are you Maddalen's kid?"

The two stopped their conversation because of the appearance of a tall, skinny man with a camera wrapped around his neck. The man was far from attractive and gave this intimidating demeanor. It was the same guy that was following them this afternoon.

"Maddalen, who's that?" Ash just had to ask.

"It's no one…" Trip muttered as he unconsciously stood behind Ash. The older trainer did not fail to notice this movement though.

The photographer didn't seem convinced though as he took out a Pokémon Magazine article of the latest models. He ended up shoving it in their faces. Ash got a glimpse of the women on the cover and gasped. The women looked exactly like Trip only she had longer hair that was curled at the end…and the way she dressed was all in black contrast with Trip who wore bright colors.

"You are her kid," The photographer continued. "Tell your mom that she owes me money and an apology!"

"I cut ties with her." Trip said coldly. "If you want to get to her, do it yourself instead of finding someone to use as a messenger."

Ash was speechless. He didn't know what to say to someone who cut ties with his mother…and here he was asking about mother's day…

The photographer wouldn't take no for an answer though. He took out a Pokéball and threw it into the air. Out came a red toad like Pokémon known as Throh. Ash couldn't believe that someone would start a Pokémon battle out here in the middle of the streets. Then again, Unova was different region compared to Kanto and battles out in the city were probably considered normal.

"So you're going to resort to violence…" Trip muttered as he took out a Pokéball. He needed a Pokémon that could beat a fighting type. Sending out Frillish would be the best bet in terms of type match up if a fighting type couldn't hit a ghost type.

Ash stood in front of Trip though as his Pikachu jumped off his back. "What do you think you're doing? He already said he doesn't know where she is!"

"Pika!"

The man was not convinced. "That's what all children say to hide the fact they know where their scumbag parents are! This lady is all over the news! There's no way he wouldn't know."

"And that would mean it would be easy for someone like you to find her!" Ash spat back as he turned his hat ready for battle if this man would not back down.

"Ash…"

"Trip, stand back. I'll take him out for you."

"That won't be necessary. I-"

As the more experienced trainer, Ash would show him that he knew what he was doing.

"Boy, this doesn't concern you! Unless you're his boyfriend then get out of the way!"

Trip felt his cheeks heat up at the implication. Ash did not catch the meaning though and made it worse. "Yeah, and what if I'm a boy and he's a friend? I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Oblivious people are oblivious…

The photographer wouldn't take that as he ordered his Throh to attack. "Throh, use superpower!"

Throh's hand began to glow as it charged Ash's Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped out of the way as its cheek began to spark. It let out a shock of electricity that hit the Pokémon dead on.

"Low sweep!" The man ordered.

Throh broke out of the electrical attack as it rushed at Pikachu and tripped it after he landed.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Now use superpower again!"

The Pokémon managed to hit Pikachu this time as Pikachu was sent flying.

"Grab it and use storm throw!"

Ash needed to think fast or Pikachu would take more damage. The attack was powerful so it would not be able to last long. "Pikachu knock it back with iron tail!"

Pikachu recovered fast enough to turn its tail into iron and slap the hands that tried to grab it away. Pikachu then tackled Throh without its trainer's orders causing it to step back.

"Now Pikachu, use electro ball!" Ash ordered.

A ball of electricity appeared from its tail.

"Use Wide Guard!"

As Pikachu threw its ball of electricity, Throh protected itself from the attack. Ash was ready though. "Finish it with volt tackle!"

Pikachu charged the Pokémon as its entire body lit up. Throh couldn't protect himself from that and was hit dead on. Trip noticed that Ash's Pikachu was even stronger than the last time they fought. Throh went down with just that one hit catching the photographer by surprise.

"Now get lost!" Ash barked after the trainer recalled his Pokémon. He glared at Ash and then back at Trip before storming off. Ash let out a breath as his determined look disappeared just like that. "Good job Pikachu."

"Pika!" The yellow mouse cheered as it jumped back on his trainer's back.

For a minute there, Trip thought that Ash was pretty cool for someone from the Kanto region. That thought was still in his mind when the older trainer turned to him.

"Wasn't that an awesome battle?" Ash questioned excited for Trip's answer.

"…Not really." Trip ended up lying.

Ash frowned as he sighed in disappointment. So much for any given credit…however…

"What was he talking about? What did your mom do?"

"It's none of your business."

"After what I just did."

"I didn't ask you to intervene."

Trip was going to keep walking in front of him. Leaving Ash would be a wonderful thing to do. Ash followed suit though.

"I want some answers!"

"Pika!"

"I'm not giving you any."

"Trip!"

Trip stopped suddenly causing Ash to almost bump into him. "Come on you idiot. You can put two and two together, can you?"

Ash scratched the back of his head, as he seriously had no idea what he was talking about.

"…I don't have a good relationship with her…I'll leave it at that…"

They were near the Pokémon Center. Once there, Trip wouldn't have to talk to Ash for the rest of the night, and if he left early the next morning, he could leave before Ash could get up and chase him down for more questions that he didn't want to answer. Ash was lucky that he had a loving mother.

"…Just a kid…"

"!"

Ash was seriously thinking about what Trip has been saying today and managed to put the information together without anyone's help. "Is she the reason you don't like being called a kid…even though you are one."

"…"

"She's a famous model judging from the cover…and a trainer too?"

"Not a trainer. She hates Pokémon."

"What? Then…"

Ash could be cool and smart when he wanted to. The Kanto trainer was giving him more things to worry about if he could catch on this fast.

"She never wanted me to be a trainer. She said that becoming a trainer was childish and I should look to the future of adulthood…but…" He clutched the Vanillite doll tighter. "This is something I want to do…this is something I want to experience…" He was shaking slightly. "And I'm willing to do anything to be on this journey."

"…The camera…"

Trip continued to frown. He didn't like digging into his memories at all nor did he like speaking to someone he barely even knew about his family ties. "My mother already left my father so she doesn't care what I do anymore…but that old man took after her after she left him…he wants me back home…and he's searching for me now as we speak. I don't plan on going back with him anytime soon…but I won't be able to do anything if he catches me and drags me back home…if that happens…"

Ash noticed that Trip's tone was getting…more devoid of life and if someone looked into his gray orbs, they weren't so shiny anymore.

"I'll be able to remember my journey with everything I recorded with my camera…"

He didn't want to talk anymore. They were already at their destination now.

"…Thank you for tonight."

Ash grabbed his arm before Trip could turn tail and run. "Trip…"

"What? I already spend too much time here!"

"…"

The older trainer's grip loosened as he let the beginner free.

"Trip…you know…if you're worried about that…then you should travel with me, Iris and Cilan."

That proposal surprised him. "W-What?"

Ash didn't know what he was offering. Pikachu didn't know what his trainer was doing but saw his trainer's cheek were bright pink.

"Your dad would have a hard time taking you home if you were traveling in a group." Ash told him. "And you wouldn't have to worry about older trainers like that guy I battle harassing you if you were with us. I'm pretty sure Iris and Cilan would be fine with you coming with us. We'll protect you."

"…Honestly…you Kanto people are weird…" Was all Trip said as he walked away. "I'll think about it."

Ash didn't say anything after that though. He wondered if he even reached out to the younger trainer. Little did he know, Trip was touched at his proposal. Ash was a very accepting person despite being from the Kanto region. There wasn't anything wrong with that now though. Maybe he would tag along with the group any now and then. They weren't a bad bunch but probably troublesome like Ash, but that's to be expected since anyone that's around him seems to lose it.

He continued to hold the Vanillite plushie when he made it to his room. A rare smile escaped his lips as he lied down.

_Maybe…maybe you're not a bad person after all._ Trip thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Today was probably the happiest day in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with 5404 words. Yep, this is my Mother's Day tribute. I haven't been writing Fan fiction recently because I got Pokémon Black and White and going crazy with those games. Then I have school and I'm doing better because I put all my stories on hold. <strong>

**Li: She's got As people.**

**Finally, I've been keeping up with Best Wishes. I admit that I thought the Pokémon anime was going downhill because of the Sinnoh arc. That season was so disappointing for me, but now Best Wishes is a fresh start. Ash is still an idiot but when you got Iris (who is black) and Cilan (who might as well be gay), anything is possible. Team Rocket is badass, Bianca is in the anime, Team Plasma seems to be dangerous and Ash is catching Pokémon and getting badges so much faster than normal. **

**So screw you people who keep bitching about this series. You people can't accept change. **

**Li: -_- How mature of you.**

**Well, you know what? I'm sick and tired of little kids that won't grow up about how the series isn't the first one. That was so back then. While the first season will always be my favorite, we're moving on. No more Misty! No more May! No more fucking Dawn! No more Brock! Get over that. I miss Gary but I can get use to Trip. Know why? Because I think he has potential because he's a new trainer. Ash losing is the writer's fault for not allowing him to beat his rival. Also, remember what happened when Ash used his Pokémon from his previous generation on a new trainer name Casey? He owned her so bad that he made her cry and almost made her give up her journey to be a trainer when it just started. That was so bad on Ash's part and he doesn't need that again.**

**Regardless, I'm still a Palletshipper but Kodakshipping is rising to be my favorite pairing because if you take into consideration that Ash is canonically older than Trip, this will be the first pairing where Ash FINALLY tops. LOL! And people need to stop calling Trip a racist. He says Kanto people are weird in the subbed version and the English version translates it to Ash being a hillbilly. That's not racist and besides, being weird does not mean it's a bad thing. Remember, Ash can be considered weird because of his enthusiasm…and Ash does have his stalker tendencies when it concerns Trip…ya know…episode 10…Ash just tracked Trip down and that part weirded me out. And his jerk tendencies isn't that bad as Paul or Gary. Besides, wouldn't you be overconfident for beating a trainer who just defeated a Latios? So stop bitching at him…especially you Paul fans!**

**That's about it…**

**Story wise though, I'm trying to determine what Trip's background is and why he is the way he is. While these are only small portions of what I was thinking about, I think I'm taking too much in consideration. I'm basing my assumption that Trip has abusive/neglective parents. There are three main reasons that are simply based on small dialogue and the theme of Black and White game.**

**1. In Pokémon Black and White, the parents of Pokémon characters are brought into the game and make them actual characters then just sitting in the background. Bianca's father for example is an overprotective dad that tried to take her back home. And let's not start with Ghetsis…for those who haven't beaten the game, then you shouldn't read past this, but N has an abusive parent and Ghetsis is just a terrible asshole.**

**2. Trip does not like being called a kid. Iris calls him that and that's enough to make Trip angry. Cilan convinces him to battle Ash but he wouldn't have had listened if Iris didn't call him a kid who was always complaining. Also, Burgh says something similar to Trip in episode 22. **

**3. Trip tells Ash in episode 22 that he doesn't have the time to sit around and wait for Castelia City to recover. You know, it only took one day for the whole thing to clear up yet Trip insists to leave the city. If next weeks episode shows that Ash is ahead of Trip in terms of badges then that proves he's rushing his journey a bit. Also, whenever Trip is seen onscreen, he always has his camera out. So I had this assumption that he has a time limit to complete the journey hence why he won't stay in the city overnight and wait like everyone else is.**

**So basically, I just hinted at the abuse but not out right stating it. Trip's mother's name is a German mean that means magnificent. If that doesn't hint at his mother's personality then I don't know what. Also, I made Ash a little smarter in this story. Not the brightest tool in the shed but since Ash is older and has five years of traveling, he would at least be able to catch onto the small things. And he can...except not concerning romance. Nope. Ash must remain chaste. **

**Reviews make me happy. But I'm sleeping now…and happy mother's day. Ja ne! **


End file.
